


RJL

by ihopeyoureokay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopeyoureokay/pseuds/ihopeyoureokay
Summary: This fiction is going to be told from Remus Lupin's perspective, and will be telling of all his years at Hogwarts. There will be friendship, fun, love (hopefully), and a bit of sadness that no one can control. I do not own any of these characters or the magical world. Those belong to J.K Rowling. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	RJL

**Author's Note:**

> Remus gets his letter and feels nostalgic.

Eleven year old Remus Lupin was enjoying some afternoon tea with his mam. They were listening to The Beatles on vinyl while they drank and ate chocolate. Remus appreciated the tea, but he  _ really _ appreciated the chocolate. His mam, Hope, loved The Beatles, absolutely loved them. Remus could agree that they were pretty great, but he always wanted more depth.  _ I Want to Hold Your Hand _ is a fun song, but it didn’t really mean a lot, you know? They were sitting at the kitchen table thinking of things to do before the day ends. “We could go for a drive?” Remus suggested.

“Well, we’ll have to drive anyways, might as well have a destination!” replied his mam with excited eyes. “The park? Have a bit of a walk?”

Remus thought that sounded fine, but had a better idea. “I know! Let’s go to the-”

“Remus we were there two days ago!”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!” said the eleven year old laughing.

“Honey, you only ever want to go to the library! Which is understandable, but have you even finished the books from last time?” Hope said with a knowing smile.

Before Remus was able to answer, there was a solid knock on the front door of the cottage. The two Lupins looked at each other with confused looks in their eyes. Eventually Hope snorted and smacked her forehead with her hand, chuckling while she said, “It’s probably old lady Hazinger, she probably lost her cat again the poor thing.” Hope walked out of the kitchen to answer the door, while Remus returned to his tea. The record was over and Remus had just stood to change the album when his mother walked back into the kitchen, making the eleven year old jump when she said, “Remus, fy nghariad, there’s someone here to see you.” The boy followed his mam out of the kitchen and into the cramped sitting room. He was surprised and rather confused to hear that he has a visitor, because you see, as a little werewolf there was little time to get out much. I mean his best friend was his mam for God’s sake. He walked into the sitting room almost hiding behind Hope. There, examining the pictures on the wall, was the oldest and strangest man Remus had ever seen. His silver hair and beard were down to his waist, he wore odd clothes of dark blue velvet in an intricate floral design, and his half-moon spectacles sat upon an incredibly crooked nose. He held himself in an approachable and kind way while still remaining wise and incredibly intimidating. At least to Remus. 

“Hello?” Remus said it like a question.

“Hello, Mr. Lupin,” the old man responded. “ My name is Albus Dumbledore. I’m the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s very nice to see you again.”

Remus was a bit confused, especially since this was the kind of person you could never forget. “Again?” he asked, and then remembering his manners he added, “sir?”

Dumbledore smiled “I met you when you were very young, I knew your father, John.”

Remus tensed, and so did Hope. Perhaps feeling the tension in the room, Dumbledore continued still smiling, “He was a very smart man, a Ravenclaw to be exact, very clever indeed. I wonder what house the Sorting Hat will put you in.”

Remus had never been so confused, this exact moment in his life just felt like a fever dream, like it wasn’t really happening. “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m a little lost…” Instead of answering, Dumbledore took out what seemed to be very thick parchment, and handed it to Remus. Breaking the red wax seal on the back of the envelope, the boy took a deep breath, and opened the letter. He took out the first piece of paper and read aloud, 

“HOGWARTS SCHOOL  _ of _ WITCHCRAFT  _ and _ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

Dear Mr Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  [ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry) . Please find enclosed a  [ list ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Shopping_List) of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on  [ 1 September ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1_September) . We await your owl by no later than  [ 31 July ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/31_July) .

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress”

Remus didn’t believe it, there had to be a mistake. “Thank you sir, but I can’t go to Hogwarts. I’m ill.” Remus has never felt so disappointed. He could have gone and lived in a beautiful castle that his dad used to tell him about, but it’s just another thing that his curse had taken away from him. The list was getting rather long: his father’s love, being normal, happiness, friends, health, being able to look at the full moon, anything silver (even though the family couldn’t afford such things), etc. Hope smiled sadly at her son, feeling just as disappointed, for she wanted nothing except for her mab to be happy. 

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he responded evenly “I am aware of your lycanthropy, Mr. Lupin, and I am still offering you a place in my school. You deserve it just as much as any other student. Though I can’t promise it will be easy.” Remus was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He kind of wanted to yell, though, ask what kind of sick jokes this was, but no words ever left his lips. Instead his mam answered, “While I agree that he deserves it, it’s not possible. He is unregistered and we cannot let anyone find out.” In this moment, Remus was very impressed with his mam. Here she was, a muggle, standing with her shoulders back and chin up, standing up for her werewolf of a son.

“I understand and will move forward with only letting our school healer and Remus’s head of house know.” Dumbledore then looked from Hope to her son, “That is if Remus decides to go.” Hope only had one more question. “You promise it will be safe?” Dumbledore only nodded, but the twinkle in his eye is what told Remus that this was real. He was really going to Hogwarts. The werewolf was going to Hogwarts!

_______________________________

That night Remus lay in bed with wide eyes. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t read. He could do nothing but think of all the great things that will happen at Hogwarts! Well, he could also think of just how terrifying it would also be. He’d never been to school, his mam had taught him from home. Taught him to love books and solve puzzles, and he knew that Hogwarts was going to be different and more challenging. Especially for a kid with a really big secret. Remus thought back to the night it all happened.

_ John Lupin had come home from work right before dinner time. He was angry. Very angry.  _

_ “I don’t understand why they wouldn’t believe me, Hope. I’m the head of the Department!” _

_ “John, what happened?” Hope asked while stirring tonight’s dinner. _

_ “You know how I brought in Greyback earlier this week? How I found the  _ beast _ that’s been killing muggles and wizards? Turning them even?” John was speaking through gritted teeth. _

_ “Can you not mention that in front of Remus please!” Hope said quickly, “but yes, I remember.” _

_ “They let him go! They said they couldn’t prove it was him! So they just let him leave! They just let that filthy werewolf LEAVE!” John was yelling now, face red. _

_ “John! We’ll talk about this later, let me just put Remus to bed after dinner.” Hope looked at her young son, five years old coloring with crayons that John had spelled to change colors. He just continued coloring, as if his father hadn’t just been yelling about an extremely dangerous werewolf.  _

_ The little family ate a rushed dinner, and Hope and John both went to say goodnight to their son. With a forehead kiss from each of them, Remus’ mam and dad left his room and shut the door. Remus was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard something outside. He squeezed his eyes shut and ignored it. It was just the wind, that’s what dad always said. Suddenly there was tapping on his window. Remus sat straight up, but it was too dark to see anything outside. “Just the wind, just the wind, just the wind,” he whispered to himself over and over and over again. He eventually calmed down enough to lay down again. He turned his back towards the window. However, being the curious kid he is, he turned around just to check one more time that no one was there. Instead of being reassured, he saw two piercing yellow eyes looking at him. Right at him. _

_ Remus jumped from his bed and fled from his room; he pounded on his parent’s door sobbing. _

_ “Mab? What’s wrong?” Hope asked as she picked up her crying boy. “Shhhh everything is gonna be okay, what’s wrong honey?” _

_ In between sobs, Remus said “Th-there’s a monster, a monster!” _

_ “Oh honey, you don’t need to be worried. Nothing’s going to hurt you with me and your dad here. I promise” Hope wiped the tears from his cheeks and asked “Do you want dad to go check for you?” _

_ “Y-yes p-p-please.” _

_ John Lupin took his son into his arms and carried him back to his room. Hugging him tightly before he let go, John set Remus back down on his bed. “Where do you want me to check for monsters?” John asked quietly. He hoped this wouldn’t take long, he had a long day at work and just wanted to sleep. _

_ In a quiet whisper Remus answered, “the window, and under the bed.” _

_ John looked out the window, and didn’t see anything. He looked under the bed and found nothing.  _

_ “There,” said John quietly, “nothing to be scared of. It was probably just the wind, son.” _

_ Five year olds tend to believe anything their parents tell them.  _

_ With another hug, John went back to his room, ready for some well deserved sleep. He didn’t get any, because that’s when the screaming began. _

_ Remus John Lupin, wearing footie pajamas with frogs on them, had never been so terrified in his short life. His blue eyes had tears in them when the monster exited his closet and lept for him. He screamed from fear, but it quickly became screams of pain. He started to lose his vision and his ears were ringing, but he just wanted to sleep. _


End file.
